Listeners
If you're here, you probably listen to the show, so why not share a bit about yourself? When and why did you start listening to the show? What was your favorite episode? What's your ideal panel? Have you had a question answered on the air? Ever win a homework assignment? Here, I'll start: 'Brendan Sinclair (Canadian, but living in the USA), GS user name Polybren' If I remember right, the first episode I ever heard had Jeff suggesting that kids should try heroin. It sounds pretty bad out of context, I know. Come to think of it, it sounded pretty bad in context, too. I mean, it's heroin. My favorite episode of all time is probably the Haze episode with the guy from Korn explaining that gaming to him is like a religion. So good. As for my favorite episode that I had anything to do with, that'd probably be the one with California State Senator Leland Yee in the studio . Beyond just having an influential and unconventional guest for a gaming podcast (he authored the game sales restriction law that is currently before the Supreme Court), I nearly wet myself at Shaun McInnis' impression of the man. Anyway, the HotSpot listeners have always been great to the show and helped make it what it is, so I hope we can make this Wiki reflect not just how awesome they are, but how grateful we are to have them. 'yup?' 'Stephen Gillespie (United Kingdom), GS user name stephenage' I have been listening to the podcast since December 2008; however in the summer of 2009 I was faced with a long commute to work so decided to listen to every single episode of the hotspot, from beginning to end. I had so much fun doing this that I repeated it again several months later, and am part way through a third one now. My favourite episode is the Legend of Chun-Li review episode, where the panel spend 30 minutes insulting the 'rich tapestry of faeces’ (Brendan Sinclair) that is 'Street Fighter the Legend of Chun Li'. I once wrote into the hotspot about Sony hating me, because they cut the price of the PS3 a week after a bought one... yes I bought a PS3 the week before the slim was properly announced. The panel concluded that Sony did hate me by the way. I have entered a few homework assignments, and won one of them. I shamefully have a hotspot homework assignment emblem for insulting Brendan's Mum. I now can't listen back to that episode, my entry was truly awful and I apologise to Brendan and his Mum. My favourite panellist is, of course, Tom Mc Shea and my perfect panel would be hosted by Brendan, have Mc Shea, Magrino, McInnis, Vinnie Caravella... and KVO to add some sense to the podcast if there was room. 'Deric B. (USA), GS user name Viiper' I have been listening to the HotSpot for about a year now. But that did not stop me from listening to every episode I could get my hands on once I found the Hotspot. I heard about the HotSpot from another podcast. A small but awesome gaming podcast called Noobtoob. A question came up on an episode of Noobtoob: you being gaming podcasters do you listen to other gaming podcast? Of course the hotspot got talked about so I had to go check it out. It was quite a surprise because I have been a member of Gamespot for 5 years and I had never heard of the HotSpot until then. I love the hotspot because it’s nice to hear opinions about games from other people. Most people around me have no interest in games, which makes it hard to have a real conversation and hear good discussion about the latest and greatest games. While I love every episode of the hotspot nothing beats an episode when Kevin gets his mic cut. That is freaking hilarious. My favorite panelist is Tor and my ideal panel would be everyone, like a super duper mega cast. Only chaos would come from it and it would be awesome. Also I don’t mean to plug other shows but it is how I found the HotSpot. 'Cassie Ballard (USA), GS user name: Amnesiac23' As strange as it may seem, I was an active member of the site for about three years before I began listening to the HotSpot. I've never been a huge fan of podcasts, but one day I was just bored enough to check it out. The first episode I remember listening to is the episode that features the lengthy and very funny Chun-Li review back in 2009. Ever since then, I've been hooked. It's the way I stay up to date on gaming news and is my number one source for gaming humor and puns (which I love!). Since I've started listening, I've gone back and listened to all the older episodes. It makes the time between classes go by much quicker.' ' I enjoy listening to all the panelists, although I have to say Brendan is my favorite host. When things go wrong he seems to be seconds away from either losing his mind or killing a panelist. Always keeps me laughing! Although I've never done a homework assignment, mainly because I'm not nearly clever enough, I have written in to clarify something about Munchausen by Proxy and I also recently wrote in to ask that Brendan mention donating to the Red Cross after the earthquake/tsunami/nuclear crisis in Japan. Even though I've found other podcasts I enjoy listening to, the HotSpot is still number one and I look forward to the show every week! 'Alan Parrish (United Kingdom) GS Username: braindead_hero' Long time fan of the Gamespot Hotspot, having listened to all the episodes (albeit retroactively as the first episode I heard was in February 2007) I have a particular love for the old episodes and still consider Rich Gallup as my favourite host especially with Jeff Gerstmann as a wing man to keep the laughs coming. My favourite episode is no doubt a fan favourite when Jeff reads the quote from Korn frontman Johnathan Davis about how he feels gaming is a religion. I have had 2 of my questions/comments read on the Hotspot in the past, which I went and cut out the audio of and kept in a creepy fanboyish way. I listen to many gaming podcasts from a number of websites and GameSpot HotSpot is among my favourites but nothing gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside like listening to the timeless classic 'Too Hot' by Midnight Brown. 'Aiat Soltani ( Iran) GS user name: aiat_gamer' I have beeen using GS as my number-1 review source for like 10 years now, and I can honestly say that I buy my games strictly based on reviews in GS. I really started listening to your podcast last week, and i have to say it was the first podcast that I have tried. I really dont have time to try something new to probably, hotspot will remain my only podcast in the future. I will email to the show for this week`s homework( my dream team for a game genre) and hopefully have my answer read in the show. 'Ryan Tremblay (Canada), GS username: Tremblay343' I've been listening to the hotspot since it's inception. This was back when it was mostly a page with pictures beside the news stories telling you whether the news story was hot, cold or somewhere in the middle. I think the hotspot was the first video game podcast, even though game scoop likes to say it is. What I really love about the hotspot is it's a place where a bunch of people can come together and just talk about their favourite hobby. A lot of my friends aren't into video games like I am, especially 5-6 years ago when I first started listening to it. But there's always laughs to be had, and the listener calls/rants are almost always gold. I could go on and on about some really great moments, but i'd have to say it boils down to two specific moments. Either the Duke Nukem Forever rant by Jeff Gerstmann or the one where the kid raps about staying in school after pitching his game about Shaq. I'm almost positive these are on youtube somewhere, but I'll definitely be adding them to the memorable quotes page very soon. I've already seen a lot with the newest hotspot members, so I'll mostly be going through the back catalogue. But Brendan, still love your hosting and Tom McShazbot is one of the craziest panelists I can think of. Keep up the awesome work! 'Ott Lindstrom, GS username: feliscele' Man...it's been almost three years since I first started listening, way back in '08. As I recall, it was the 06/24/08 podcast. I somehow stumbled onto the podcast from the Gamespot Civilization IV review page. Tor was hosting at the time, with Brendan, McShizzlesnizzles and Chris Watters as the panelists. They discussed the potentiality of a mysterious Blizzard teaser site being related to Diablo III and whether or not the Beatles were going to woo EA or Activision for their rhythm game fix. Since that day, I have never missed a single HotSpot episode. Sure, I might have listened to it three weeks later because of internet issues, but I have listened to every single damn one (yes, including the atrociously recorded 06/15/10 E3 "special" podcast) and I love 'em all. I'm probably not the most hardcore, diehard HotSpot fan ever, (I'm definitely nothing compared to those fine people who have filled up the "Memorable Quotes" page with exact timestamps), but I'm somewhere on the list, if there is a list. I could fill up pages waxing poetic about all my favorite aspects, panelists, jokes and episodes of the HotSpot, but I think I'll spare you that self-indulgent boringness. Rock on. 'Justin Fones (USA), GS username: BrokenPancreas' Squid Dix! 'Joey H. (Canada), GS user name MudkipMaster30' I began listening to the HotSpot podcast shortly after I began using my account for forums here on GS, which was about Summer of '09. I was immediately hooked to the show, and since then have even gone back and listened to the first year of the HotSpot when Rich Gallup was hosting. My favourite episode would probably be 10/26/10 , where the staff slowly dwindles down with cameo appearances so that only Shaun McInnis and Brendan were left, which resulted with seemingly endless laugh out loud atrocities, including McInnis' "Ham Through the Bridges" version of Dragula. My ideal panel would be a combination of Brendan, the two Toms, Kevin, and Tor. I have yet to ever write in with a question or a homework assignment after all of this time, but I promise you, this statement will soon be deleted. Achievement unlocked! Finally appeared on The HotSpot. :D 'Colden Cullen (USA), GS username ak47pi' I have been listening to The HotSpot since its inception, and have heard every episode since. I don't have a favorite episode, but some of the early ones were good, being informative and funny. 'Nuno Sousa (Portugal), GS username nunofgs' I started listening back when Rich Gallup was hosting the show and absolutely loved it. I was really sad to see him go but I still listened to every single show since. 'Alex Andrews (USA), GS username True_Avery' I'm not quite sure how long I have been listening to the Hotspot, but I started to really get into the show when Brendan began hosting. Since then I've been addicted. I've been the proud winner of a number of different Hotspot homeworks, my proudest Hotspot moment being winning my first emblem for submitting my idea for a Half-life movie some years back on the 10/27/2009 podcast, which also happened to be the first time I ever wrote in. Since then I've won more times then I can remember, but its been fun non-the-less. I've had plenty of questions answers, and also had some memorable, if somewhat regretable, conversations with Brendan in emails but all the interactions have been fun! Well, maybe not for him but I sometimes find a ranting email relaxing and am glad I can give them something to read at least. I've laughed, laughed so hard I cried, and said things I love and things I regret and am sorry for with the Hotspot and cannot think of a better weekly show, and I hope I can be apart of the Hotspot listener community for a long time coming and also hope to become more active. If you put a dangerous thing to my head and told me to say my favorite episode it would probably have to be the Chun-li movie episode, of which I've listened to well over a dozen times. 'Jann M. (Germany), GS username ganga_' I would consider myself a longtime listener to the show, i've been listening to the Hotspot since 2008. I only got a Nintendo Wii back then and no other gaming system. Because there wasn't a big german Wii community, I joined the GS community and that's also how i started listening to the Hotspot. Brendan is a great host, although I have to say that KVO is my second favourite host, even if he only did it once. I like most of the segments of the show, but I'd like to have one where you're talking about the games you're currently playing. My favourite moment of all time is when Brendan once told, that he forgot to turn the water off in the bathroom because he was playing some NHL game and his whole appartment got flooded - awesome story. 'James Brown(UK) GS username Tubbygaijin' I've been listening to the Hotspot for the past 3 years or so, I usually listen at work or on my commute to and from. It's a great balance of informative game chat and (sometimes unintentional)comedy. You guys have never steered me wrong with game suggestions and I really value your opinion when it comes to picking games to buy. I'd have real trouble picking a favourite episode, but whenever Magrino promises Brendan will send $500 or something always puts a smile on my face. 'Riyan M. (Bangladesh, currently studying in the US) GS username RealHarry' I've been listening to the show since around the time MGS4 came out. I don't really remember why I got hooked but I did and it became part of my college life. I listen to it while I'm on the bus, while at work and, of course, when I'm home. The HotSpot never fails to entertain or inform me and also teaches me things not to do sometimes. I've gotten to know the crew and everyone's little quirks and running gags but if I had to choose my HotSpot All Star Team, it'd have to be Brendan, Shaun, Chris, Magrino and Kevin. And also Mc Shea as the 6th man. There are too many good episodes to choose from but the 2-man podcast was just hilarious. I could keep writing this love letter but I'll just share this one memorable incident involving the HotSpot. I was in this super white town called Armonk (still don't know how I got there) and was the only brown man present. So, while white people uncomfortably stared at me, I listened to the David Sirlin podcast and got so absorbed in it that I must have become white because I stopped being uncomfortable. So thank you HotSpot for giving me the power to get over my racial fears. 'Brian D. (Canada) GS username zael99' The Hotspot was the first podcast I had started listening to. I started listening Christmas of 2007. Since then I have gone back and listened to every episode. It has made my long days pushing carts at a grocery store slightly more barable until a couple months ago when I got "promoted". I continue to listen to the show every week and love the running gags. Keep on doing your thing guys and make the show awesome. 'Sergiy G. (Ukraine) GS Username: Evilnator' I have just started listening to the Hotspot a year and half ago. perhaps more, for I remember not!' ' Favourite moments usually involve Brandan, McShea and Magrino. Also a big fan of Kevin getting his mic. turned off when he's in the Kingdom Hearts defence mode. I'd also like to hear Sophia on the show more often. Great show. 'Kensuke Nakamura (American, born in Japan), GS user name Krycek9mm'http://gamespothotspot.wikia.com/index.php?title=Listeners&action=edit&section=2Edit The Hotspot is the first podcast I've ever subscribed to, it was probably around mid 2008. I love Tom McShea so much. I just think the hotspot sets a great example of gamers that are smart, funny, well informed chatting and having a good time. I love the interactivity and try to call in and do homework whenever I can (I was the first caller of 2011 when I drunk dialed at about 2 am on new years day). My favorite games are action adventure, though currently I'm hooked on Battlefield Bad Company 2 (I've been hooked for going on a year). I'm a feminist and try to reflect that in my homework assignments and calls whenever I can. I've started to listen on my Ipod while jogging which is great because I'll just bust out laughing while passing people walking their dogs/children. I also listen to IGN Girlfight, This American Life and Invisible Walls. PSN ID: Kitten 'Curtis Willard, Jr. (Bristol, CT USA, Home of ESPN Land) GS username: wildcatc1981' Born and raised in CT, originally from Middletown, CT now residing in Bristol, CT 2.5mins away from ESPN, which has now taken over 25% of Bristol and Southington, CT....U can definately tell they are owned by Disney...LOL its like living in Orlando, FL and being close to Disney....People around dont care much for it but tourists love the tour and overall massive land mass that is ESPN....currently on hiatus, but in school for game design/programming and also looking to photography, animation and journalism. currently run a blog @ http://ccsn.wordpress.com with my child hood friend, who i now just call my brother as have no siblings of my own, so best friends turn into family...guess thats the Itilian,German,Dutch,Sicillian,Native American,Irish,Sweedish,English,Canadian French.....huff poof huff poof....American Mutt that is me, looking for a Melting Pot women, im currently looking.... Anyways this past weeks show 3-16-11.....got me doing a lot of spit takes, oh and i've been listening for about 2+ years, been a CNET member since i used to watch their programming on my local TV back in the day... Currently I am playing MLB 11: The Show, waiting for The Mortal Kombat (9) and oh yeah getting WWE All-Stars next tuesday, just played the DEMO on PS3 and though it was like MVC vs WrestleMania the Arcade Game/IYH: The Arcade Game/Royal Rumble Dreamcast/and a little Mortal Kombat with the Signature grapples and Finishing moves, reminds me of the X-Rays in MK9. love the theme song too, that alone keeps me coming back but, the panel on 3-16-11theRetake Episode was pretty hillarious. Peace, Love and Take Care Curtis Willard Jr....but u can also find me as Dusty Curtman 3rd on vWW and other PC games.... 'Jason S. (USA) GS username: erebus' In the long-long ago, I occasionally listened to Rich Gallup and co. on the Hotspot. '''I enjoyed the show and tuned in whenever I would remember. Then, a radical change happened. Being uniquely averse to change (sarcasm), I was reluctant to accept these new panelist imposters! Confused and dejected, I walked the empty streets of Los Santos searching for meaning. This was not my most productive activity. '''However, with skin of stone, I listened to these new panelists. Brendan, Tom, Tom, Kevin, Chris, Sophia, Ball, Juice, and the rest of the panel have earned themselves a place in my airspace each and every week without fail. It's like having gamer friends I invite over each week to talk about one of our greatest hobbies. The shows are entertaining and hilarious. I often interject with my own comments when the panelists are talking (creepy, huh?). Granted, I'' usually only do this when my girlfriend is in the room so that I can demonstrate my trivial mastery of video game knowledge. '''Born shortly after the dawn of Generation Y, I acquired a Nintendo at a young age.' I enjoy just about any games except racing, sports, and country (wait, what?). I've paid my dues in RPG, FPS, RTS, MMO, and OMG games. My favorite game of all-time is Dark Age of Camelot ca. 2001-2002. I have been the lucky recipient of a handful of homework emblems and a couple hidden easter-eggs on the show. 'The first homework I won was also my first submission to the show where I combined LJN Toys and Wisdom Tree to make Passion of the Christ DS (Touch the Passion -Tom McShea). I also won for mocking Brendan's painfully dreary tone whenever he plugged Child's Play charity around Christmas time. Most recently, I shared a victory in the game anagram contest. However, my entry was so vile it was edited out of the show and will presumably be part of the year-end 2011 podcast. I received noteworthy mentions as well, including approval of my "BFG in Skyrim" prediction as well as a hidden phone call after "The Pills" at the end of the show with homework concerning five word game reviews. '''Love the show! '(Last update March 31, 2011) '''Jon Oshaug (Norway) No GS username I am a long time listener from Norway. I have listened to The Hotspot since just about its beginning, when I had a pretty long paper route that left me very much wanting for something to listen to. After trying a few podcasts I ended up settling with Hotspot as one of my favourites. I have never sent in any homework assignments, but seeing as I don't frequent the site for any other reason than snatching the latest 'cast. Studies and gaming leaves too little time for forums and such, I'm afraid. My favourite moments of the Hotspot mostly feature the original crew, but some of the newer homework segments has left me almost gasping for breath. Nothing beats the Haze/Korn episode though, which had me in fits of giggling and all out laughter that made my classmates ask me if I was crying. Keep up the good work, guys! 'Hassan Sadeghzadeh (Iran) GS username' Batmantheorphan I am a dedicated SEGA/Dreamcast fan and I first encountered the HotSpot when I was looking for podcast about the Dreamcast, and since then I have become completely addicted to it. I listen to it whenever I find free time. I listen to it in bed, in the train, or when I'm in my room "supposed" to be studying. I'm a big fan of Tom mcShea and Brendan Sinclair. I still haven't given in any homework, just like my university assignments (because I'm too busy listening to the HotSpot). 'Alex Jackson (Canadian) GS username- darkspineslayer' I started listening back in 2008 right around the time Brendan took the hosts chair. It was the first, and still the only podcast I listen too, because it keeps my attention with funny babble. the best episodes always include Tom McShea and Tom Magrino and the insuing shenanigans. I've been on the show many times with questions, comments and homework assignments that confuse the panel, but only won once with "Gaming Palindromes". I unfortunatly did not get a homework assignment emblem. And recieved the emblem shortly after Brendan saw this entry. I am the user responsible for "Bowser's inside storky", a gag that ran a few weeks and had Magrino refer to me as deathspineslayer. Storky was trying to be a reference to the stork that appears in the Yoshi's island games, as the homework was "Gaming porn names" 'Kyle M. (New Zealand), GS user name: Blankgen86' I came to the HotSpot after a couple of years absent from gaming, and I really needed to find a good podcast. After enduring through some awful offerings from other sites, I found the HotSpot. For some reason, it never occurred to me to see if the site I used to go to for news and reviews had a podcast. They did, and I have not missed an episode since. My first episode of the HotSpot was the 04/21/2009 show hosted by Brendan, and featuring: Tor Thorson, Chris Waters, and Tom McShea, with an interview with Leisure Suit Larry creator Al Lowe. Aside from keeping me up with the latest in gaming, the show has also helped expand my taste in games. If they hadn't been mentioned on the HotSpot, then I don't think I would have heard of—or searched out—many games I have gone on to really love. Demon's Souls turned out to be my favorite game of 2009, but If it hadn't been for the spoiler-cast, I probably wouldn't have even given it a try. While the review was excellent, it was the enthusiasm and stories from the panel that made me have to check that game out. It's hard to choose a favorite quote, but I always enjoy Tom Magrino's: “HOTSPOT OUT!” I'm also becoming a fan of “JONTECH!” While I've certainly contributed my share of terrible homework entries, I still haven't sent in a question. Maybe I'll change that this year. I really appreciate the hard work it must take to make this show every week. So, thanks Brendan, and the others for doing it, the show really means a lot to me. 'Lucas Frye, Age: 13, (United States of America), GS Username: lukeywukey' I first started listening to the hotspot in May of 2010 when I was bored and clicked the 5/4 episode. I was soon laughing out loud and have been listening ever since. I have never really been "in the know" about games. For example, I would often not know what the cast is talking about when speaking of publishers, etc., but I enjoy the humor of the show and am always laughing. Now, after listening, I am much more knowledgable about such. Some of my favorite gags are Squiddix, Ball & Juice, and "Did you Know?". I listen often, but I am usually a few episodes behind. I have never sent in a homework entry even though I sometimes have funny ideas for a submission. My favorite lineup of listeners would probably be Brendan, McShea, Shaun, and Justin. I love the show. Keep up the great work! 'Chris Young (USA), GS Username : xSlider257' I've spent more hours listening to the HotSpot than my girlfriend would like, but like a delicious slice of pie I keep coming back for more (mmm pie). I can't quite remember the first episode I actually listened to but I do remember it was sometime in '08. All I remember really about the ep was that Tor sounded like he was in a cave and he referred to McShea as the "fng". As I sat (or rather ran on a treadmill) and listened, I was taken in by the overall sense of family I got from the show. Sure, all those poors shlubs had to work together, but I was reminded of what it sounds like when me and some buddies sound off on anything gaming. I was hooked. Many episodes rank up there in favorite world, but if I had to pick one, it'd have to be the February 9th 2010 episode (Bioshock 2 was a main discussion piece) where Shaun McInnis usurps the host chair in the last few minutes of the podcast and proceeds to very humoursly take the show off. Any panel is an ideal panel in my mind as each member of the Hotspot crew tend to bring they're own distinct "feel" to the show. Chris and Shaun tend to go off on hilarous tangents when paired together so that's always fun, Tyler always brings interesting items up in episodes, Sophia can help keep some sanity in the room, Kevin's always good because we share the same taste in games (and a common education degree as I work in technical theatre), Mc Shea can hold his own with anyone and adds excellent Simpsons quotes and references, Magrino is nuts (and constantly promises me that Brendan will send me and other listeners $500 if we do stuff for him), and Brendan has to sit there and sort it all out. I tend to fall behind in episodes due to work, so not a lot of homework submissions. I do have an emblem although I kind of consider it cheating since it was for my annual donation to child's play charity. Happy to be a dedicated listener, gonna call or write in one of these days. 'Matt "Matt from Wisconsin" Dernlan (USA), GS Username : Hojonny' I was introduced to The Hotspot by a good friend back in 2008, and I haven't missed an episode since. I find it to be both hilarious and interesting, an odd mixture that seems to work quite well. I think Brendon does a great job trying to hold down the fort when he has both Toms on the show, but I have to say that I absolutely love it when Magrino hosts. I have called and written in many times to the show, and had many comments read on air (thus the "Matt From Wisconsin" nickname above, as that is what I always write in as). I also won a homework assignment on the show, but I honestly don't remember which episode it happened on (it was the "Ask any game maker one question" assignment). I have on and offly considered giving The Hotspot the "autotune the news" treatment, although I have never actually completely gone through with it. However, having just discovered the Memorable Quotes section in thiw Wikia, I just may go at it again. 'Tyler Villhauer (USA), GS Username : DRAGONTROGDOR' Devoted fan who frequently mostly usually listens to the "Street Fighter: The Legend Of Chun-Li" spoilercast, this user is relatively unknown, even though on the 4/27/10 episode his sex move, "The Yoshi", was mentioned as a special entry to that week's homework assignment, despite being disqualified for having a description included. The Yoshi: "Just as you and your lover are really getting into a rhythm, push your lover off the bed." 'Dan Carbonneau'' (Canada), GS Username : agpecko I started listening a few years ago while I was working in the U.S. When I went back to Canada, I stopped for a year or so, and now, I've been listening to them 5 episodes a day untill I can get caught up. (I listen to them while I work.) I have phoned in, but never written in. My perfect HotSpot panel would have to be, Brendan hosting with both Tom's and 1 wild-card (exception: Chris Watters because Mc Shae seems to be quiet around him). My favorite hotpost moment(s) are everytime Magrino says "HOTSPOT OUT!" and more specifically epsisode 'The HotSpot 10/05/2010 Castlevania Lords of Shadow, Final Fanasy XIV at 25:57' until the end of that statement. And in closing, I wish you guys would not move to a video/audio podcast and just remain in audio format so that I wont have to feel like I'm missing out when I can't watch the Podcast while I'm working, I can only listen. :( '''Template for new listeners Please edit this template by clicking “Edit” next to the topic of this template. In editing mode copy the whole template, paste it below the current one and add one empty line break between them. After that you are free to modify the upper template to your will. The topic is in Heading 3 format and the essential text is in Normal format. This way we can keep this template for everyone to use and have uniform looks of the page. If you're here, you probably listen to the show, so why not share a bit about yourself? When and why did you start listening to the show? What was your favorite episode? What's your ideal panel? Have you had a question answered on the air? Ever win a homework assignment?